Laura Bailey (voice actress)
| spouse = | children = 1 | alma_mater = Collin College | website = }} Laura Bailey is an American actress who provides voices for English-language versions of anime, films and video games. Her first major roles in anime were as Kid Trunks and Kid Dende in the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z. She voiced Maka Albarn in Soul Eater, Tohru Honda in Fruits Basket, Lust in Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and Shinnosuke "Shin" Nohara in the Funimation dub of Crayon Shin-chan. In video games, she voices Jaina Proudmoore in World of Warcraft, Rayne in the BloodRayne franchise, Chun-Li in the Street Fighter games, Rise Kujikawa in Persona 4, Blaze the Cat in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Lucina in Fire Emblem Awakening, Serah Farron in Final Fantasy XIII, Serana in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dawnguard, Olympia Vale in Halo 5: Guardians, Abigail "Fetch" Walker in Infamous Second Son and Infamous First Light, Fiona in Tales from the Borderlands, Nadine Ross in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End and Uncharted: The Lost Legacy as well as Kait Diaz in Gears of War 4 and Gears 5. She voiced Catwoman in Batman: The Telltale Series. She also voices Black Widow in a variety of Marvel series and video games. She is the voice of ADA in the AR game Ingress. Biography in Anaheim, California.]] Bailey was inspired to go into acting after watching a making of Dawson's Creek special where they interviewed Katie Holmes. She attended the theatre program at the Collin County Community College (Quad C) in Plano, Texas. where she participated in productions of "Suburbia", "Through a Glass Onion", and "Don't Rock the Jukebox". Kent Williams, who spotted her at one of the plays, invited her to audition for Funimation, who had been working on Dragon Ball Z. original article Her first major role on Dragon Ball Z was Kid Trunks, which she portrayed with a raspy voice. She voiced the starring character Marlene Angel in Blue Gender, which was the first project Funimation did outside of the Dragon Ball world, and Keiko Yukimura in Yu Yu Hakusho, which ran on Cartoon Network. (left) at New York Anime Festival 2009. The two have worked together on several projects. ]] Bailey was cast for the starring role of Tohru Honda in the anime Fruits Basket. Bailey said that Tohru's character has helped her be more positive: "I was so inspired by her character by her, joy, and outlook on life that, you know, you wanna emulate that." She later voiced Lust, one of the villains in Fullmetal Alchemist, and Sana Kurata in Kodocha. Bailey had been working with Funimation for about four years before she started ADR directing. She worked on Blue Gender: The Warrior and some episodes of Case Closed. Her first major ADR Directing project was Gunslinger Girl, in which she also voices Henrietta. She also co-directed parts of Kodocha. She became a line producer for the Funimation dub of Shin-Chan and also voiced the title character. Personal life Bailey and anime voice actor/director Colleen Clinkenbeard were once roommates while working at Funimation. In 2007, she moved to Los Angeles. On September 25, 2011, she married fellow voice actor Travis Willingham. They currently live in Los Angeles. Their son, Ronin, was born in 2018. Filmography Anime Animation Feature films Direct-to-video and television films Video games Live-action Notes References }} ; Other references * | url = https://books.google.com/books?id=YX_daEhlnbsC | title = Encyclopedia of Television Shows, 1925 through 2010 | edition=2d | first=Vincent |last=Terrace | isbn = 9780786486410 | publisher = McFarland | year = 2008 }} External links * * * * * – 2018 video interview by Critical Role Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Dallas Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:Actresses from Mississippi Category:American female singers Category:American television actresses Category:American television producers Category:Women television producers Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American web series actresses Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Voice directors Category:Year of birth missing (living people)